Sherri Fry
|species = Human |age = 70 (time of death) |planet = Earth |job = Possibly a housewife |relatives = Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Gleisner Husband: Yancy Fry, Sr. Father-in-law:Enos Fry Mother-in-law: Mildred Fry Sons: Yancy Fry, Jr. and Philip J. Fry Daughter-in-laws: Unnamed wife of Yancy Jr. and Turanga Leela Grandson: Philip J. Fry IIStep Granddaughters and Step Grandsons:Kif Kroker's offspring See Family Tree |status = Deceased |appearance = The Luck of the Fryish |voiced by = Tress MacNeille }}Sherri Fry (née Gleisner) was the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Gleisner. She is the wife of Yancy Fry, Sr. and the daughter-in-law of Philip J. Fry and Mildred Fry. She is the mother of Yancy Fry, Jr. and Philip J. Fry. She is the mother-in-law of Turanga Leela and Yancy Jr.'s wife. She is the paternal grandmother of Philip J. Fry II. She is the step-grandmother of Kif Kroker's offspring (Amy Kroker's adoptive children). She lived with her husband and sons in the rundown Fry family house in Brooklyn, (Old) NY. Character Description Appearance She is a redhead and she even looks like Enos Fry, her father-in-law. but she did pass her redhead hair down to her second son, Philip J. Fry I. She often wears casual clothes. When sports are on, she usually wears equipment to symbolize her support of the events. Personality Her primary personality trait was an unhealthy obsession with spectator sports, causing her to be distant and emotionally neglectful to her children. She was often seen ignoring her sons in favor of watching a football game or playing indoor golf and acting unconcerned with their exploits or their whereabouts. While giving birth to Philip, she was more concerned with the outcome of a NY Mets baseball game she was listening to on the radio, only announcing it was the happiest day of her life after hearing the Mets had won (completely ignoring the newborn baby sitting on her lap). When Philip was frozen in 1999, she was too involved with rooting for the Green Bay Packers while watching an NFL football game to wonder where her son had gone. After his disappearance became evident in alternate timeline, she quickly shared her husband's assessment that searching for him was a waste of taxpayers' money. Though this is negated with the time duplicate (that would become Lars) fills in for her son. Despite this, she was shown to have actually loved her son, as seen in "Luck of the Fryish", when she admits that she misses him very much. She also dreams of him in "Game of Tones", where they share a tearful farewell... once she's done watching the 2000 Rose Bowl (won by the University of Wisconsin Badgers, much to her delight). Also, in "D'uh Vinci Code", it's revealed that despite her apparent disinterest in her son, she was actually fully aware of all of her son's "unique" qualities, and reminds him that regardless of how dumb or ugly he might be, he's good-hearted and that's what matters. Biography She married Yancy Fry before 1972, which was when their first son is born, they named him Yancy as every Fry since the American Revolution. In 1974, she gave birth to her second child, Philip. Due to a complicated time-travel paradox, Mrs. Fry is also Philip's daughter-in-law and her husband's paternal grandmother. She became Turanga Leela's mother-in-law after her son and Leela's wedding (alongside with her husband, Yancy Fry, Sr.; her older son, Yancy Fry, Jr.; her daughter-in-law #1, Unnamed wife of Yancy Fry, Jr.; her paternal grandson, Philip J. Fry II; her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Gleisner; her parents-in-law, Enos and Mildred Fry). Family Tree Mr. Gleisner┬Mrs. Gleisner Enos Fry┬Mildred Fry │ │ Sherri Fry───────────────────┬────────────────────Yancy Fry, Sr. │ ┌─────────┴──────────────┐ David Farnsworth │ │ │ Turanga Leela─Philip J. Fry Yancy Fry, Jr.┬Unnamed wife │ │ (Many generations) Philip J. Fry II┬Njörd(?) │ │ (Many generations) │ │ │ Grandma Farnsworth (possibly) │ │ +──────┬──────+ Ned Farnsworth┬Velma Farnsworth │ ┌─────────┴────────┐ │ │ (?)Ogden Wernstrom────┬────Carol Miller────┬─────Hubert J. Farnsworth Floyd Farnsworth │ │ │ ┌───┴───┐ Igner Cubert J. Farnsworth │ │ Walt Larry Appearances Episodes *''The Luck of the Fryish'' *''Jurassic Bark'' *''Bender's Big Score'' *''Cold Warriors '' *''Game of Tones'' Comics *''Twice Told Tales of Interest'' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fry family Category:Mothers Category:Earthicans